The invention relates to a rotor for an electric machine and to a production method for a rotor.
Permanent magnet rotors for electric machines, which permanent magnet rotors have a rotor with individual permanent magnets, are known from the prior art.
EP 1 748 533 B1 discloses a permanent magnet rotor, in which there is a ground ring on a shaft for closing the magnetic circuit which runs through the permanent magnets. In the arrangement of EP 1 748 533 B1, the permanent magnets are pushed axially into a prefabricated plastic cage. It might be considered disadvantageous in the construction of EP 1 748 533 B1 that a very large shaft diameter is necessary, in order to accommodate the individual parts of the permanent magnet rotor. Furthermore, it might be considered disadvantageous that pushing the magnets in axially is impractical in some circumstances, or that in general the necessity of a plastic cage which is to be prefabricated is impractical.
It is an object to improve or to optimize rotors, in particular permanent magnet rotors, which are known from the prior art. In general, simpler production or greater performance or greater practicality or lower production costs are desirable here. In addition, further targets for improvement can exist.